Devon Hamilton
Devon celebrate's his 18th birthday on February 7, 2006. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Current CEO/Owner of Unnamed Record Label Record Producer Former President of Chancellor Industries Music Division Producer for Resurrection Music Photographer Part-time Newman Enterprises Intern | title = | residence = Apt. # 321 345 Ashland Street Genoa City, Wisconsin | family = Chancellor/Winters | parents = Tucker McCall Harmony Hamilton | siblings = Lily Winters (adoptive) Ana Hamilton Moses Winters (adoptive) | spouse = | romances = Roxanne (2007–09, 2009—) Tyra Hamilton (2009) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Arthur Hendricks Katherine Chancellor Walter Barber (adoptive) Lillie Belle Barber | aunts/uncles = Brock Reynolds Malcolm Winters (adoptive) Olivia Winters (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Charlie Ashby (adoptive) Mattie Ashby (adoptive) | cousins = Mackenzie Browning Lily Winters (adoptive) Nate Hastings (adoptive) | relatives = Virginia Hamilton Mamie Johnson Justin Barber Marcus Forrester | species = }} Devon Hamilton is a fictional character from the CBS Daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. The role was originated by veteran actor Bryton James in 2004. Conception Casting Bryton James first appeared in the role of Devon Hamilton on June 1, 2004. After almost five years with the series, rumors spread in the spring of 2009 that James had been dropped to recurring status due to his lack of story. James revealed on twitter that he was still under contract with the show. Bryton James has been nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series 4 times from 2006 to 2009, and winning his first and only emmy in 2007. His portrayal of Devon has also garnered him several NAACP Image Award nominations for Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Drama Series, from 2005 to 2009. James won the award in 2009. Backstory Devon is born on February 7, 1988 in Genoa City to a single mother, Yolanda Hamilton (Chene Lawson). Yolanda was so young when she got pregnant, that she was barely able to take care of Devon. She turned to drugs and when Devon was 6 years old, Yolanda overdosed and Devon was taken away to live with Yolanda's mother. At the time, Devon's grandmother was the only person he could depend on and he had very fond memories of her, up until she died. Devon eventually reconnected with Yolanda but she still couldn't take care of him and he was forced to take care of himself. He got into trouble and was even arrested for assaulting a guy who teased him about his mother being a drug addict. Devon grew up believing his father was a man from the neighborhood who'd gotten Yolanda pregnant but wanted nothing to do with her. The man who Devon thought was his father later died and Devon never got the chance to actually meet him. Development Hearing Loss The character is the adopted son of Neil Winters (Kristoff St. John) and Drucilla Barber (Victoria Rowell), the only African American family featured on the soap. In 2005/2006, James who had been asking for the writers to challenge him with a great storyline gets the chance to show off his acting chops when his character contracts meningitis and the disease nearly kills him. However, the most significant part of the storyline is Devon losing his hearing. Devon who already has to make his own way in the world due to his chaotic childhood, is forced to re-learn to communicate with his family and friends while starting college. Being told by doctors that surgery is his only option, Devon gets the Cochlear Implant surgery on November 26, 2006. At the time of Devon's meningitis scare, Neil and Dru are on the verge of divorce and it is his illness that brings the Winters family back together. Despite the implant giving the aspiring musician renewed hope, Devon's implant causes trouble for him years later and in 2012 when he starts his own record label. With the support of his family, Devon gets another surgery, though experimental that can potentially restore his hearing, fully. On April 11, 2012, Devon has his new implants turned on, his hearing is fully repaired. "Incestuous" Affair James' most controversial storyline to date involved Devon's affair with his "aunt" Tyra (Eva Marcille). In May 2009 the writers introduced Devon's great-aunt, Virginia (Della Reese) who reveals that Tyra isn't his biological aunt, but was taken in by his grandmother as an infant. Meanwhile, the writers toy with the idea of the two sleeping together by having Devon fantasize about Tyra. At the time, Devon is upset with Tyra for breaking up Neil's marriage to Karen Taylor (Nia Peeples). During an argument on August 12, 2009, an angry Devon brings Tyra to tears and when he comforts her, they end up sleeping together; the two are caught by Devon's girlfriend, Roxanne (Tatyana Ali). Despite fans being very vocal about their disapproval two months before the two actually sleep together, the storyline continued. The storyline is compared to fellow CBS soap, Guiding Light s incest storyline in which first cousins, Tammy Winslow (Stephanie Gatschet) and Jonathan Randall (Tom Pelphrey) fall in love and marry. Ironically, Tammy is killed just days after their wedding. TV Guide listed Devon and Tyra's one-night-stand as the "WORST AFFAIR" of 2009. Paternity Reveal When James first appears in the role, all that was known about his past is that his mother is a drug addict and he was left to fend for himself; Devon's father remained a mystery. His father was originally said to be deceased and Devon had never actually met him. Devon admits to his adopted sister, Lily (Christel Khalil) that he'd only saw his father once hanging out in front of a local convenience store. The story of Devon's father has been revisited quite a few times since the character's debut. While in Genoa City, Virginia would also give Devon a letter written by his mother to his father and Virginia believed the letter was never mailed. Devon realizes his father is not the man he thought he was or that he never knew about Devon and his hopes of finding his father are renewed. Before the storyline is actually approached, James had already thought about who Devon's father could be and he considered Michael Baldwin (Christian LeBlanc). }}Months before the storyline begins to play out on-screen, their is much speculation as to who Tucker McCall (Stephen Nichols)'s son would actually be and how it would be revealed. With the casting of Debbi Morgan (ex-Angie Hubbard, AMC) Yahoo! TV's Wordwiley proposes several storyline possibilities for Morgan, including making her another relative of Devon "or" the mother of Tucker McCall (Stephen Nichols)'s long lost son. Daytime Confidential confirms through spoilers on two separate occasions that Devon would come in contact with his real father; at the same time Tucker is searching for his long lost son, most fans are able to put the pieces of the story together. According to the first spoiler revealed in May 2011, "Devon: Look for two major stories involving Dru and Neil's adopted son. We hear he's going to fall for a damsel who lives in distress, around the same time he learns his surprise bio father is her mortal enemy..." The first part of the spoiler may have been referring to Devon's new-found step-sister, Abby Newman (Marcy Rylan), but many believe the storyline may have been dropped while others believe it is put on hold due to Rylan's maternity leave. Despite no romantic pairing, the characters have developed a close relationship as step-siblings. Over the years, the Winters family has had several storylines, but none of which allows the family to intermingle with non African American characters within the series. Devon being the grandson of the show's most iconic character, Katherine Chancellor (Jeanne Cooper) did just that and takes the family out of the proverbial "Black Box" in which the characters only interact with other African American characters. The storyline also provies James the chance to "get in the ring" with heavyweights of the soap world including Cooper, Nichols (ex-Steve Johnson and ex-Stefan Cassadine) and Morgan, a daytime legend in her own right, who steps into the role of Yolanda/Harmony in October 2011. Devon being Tucker's son, makes him the first biracial character in the history of the series much like his adoptive second cousin, Marcus Forrester (Texas Battle) of The Bold and the Beautiful. The storyline also mirrors James' own ethnicity, as he is of African American and European descent. Many applauded the show for catching up with the "current times" by making Devon the biracial grandson of the show's core character. Yahoo! TV ranks the storyline as the best reveal of 2011 as it provides Stephen Nichols with a front burner storyline, which he hadn't had since his shocking introduction as Katherine's long lost son in early 2010. Wordwiley compliments the series for writing Devon, a character the audience already knows quite well, as Tucker's son as apposed to bringing in a new actor. The article also notes the dynamic between Katherine, Tucker, Devon and Harmony promises rich story for years to come. Yahoo! TV included the character of Devon, along with the other young characters as the future of The Young and the Restless. Storylines 2004–07 Devon first appears as a juvenile delinquent, sentenced to community service at the Genoa City Rec Center, where he meets and befriends Lily Winters. Lily helps a hardened Devon come out of his shell and Lily's mother, Drucilla, who was once in Devon's position herself, takes him under her wing, even asking Devon to move in with them for a short time. In this time, Dru (a former teenage runaway) becomes very emotionally attached to Devon and tries to convince her husband, Neil, that they should take him in permanently as a foster child. Neil is at first against the idea, but eventually decides to take Devon in. Neil also helps Devon's crack-addicted mother, Yolanda, to reform. Devon develops unrequited feelings for Lily, but it is Lily's close friend Sierra Hoffman who has a crush on him. In his late teenage years, Devon is stricken with meningitis, almost losing his life. Although he recovers, the damage inflicted by the disease results in total hearing loss. The situation brings his family closer together, and they all quickly become proficient in various methods of communicating with the deaf. Subsequently, Devon regains a significant portion of his hearing after receiving a cochlear implant. Devon and the rest of the Winters family confront Carmen Mesta regarding her behavior towards their family, including her advances towards Neil, and the institution of a restraining order - the violation of which threatens to send Drucilla to prison. After she refuses to drop the charges against Drucilla - and concurrently finds herself on the bad side of several executives at NVP and Newman Enterprises - Carmen is found murdered outside of Neil's new jazz club Indigo. After forensic evidence points to Devon and he is arrested for murder. He is exonerated when later events point to Kevin Fisher as the killer, but the true culprit is revealed to be Kevin's girlfriend, Jana Hawkes. The Winters family continues to show Devon -- now over the age of eighteen -- their love and support. Having completed the required legal procedures, Neil and Drucilla adopt Devon, making the adult man their legal son. On April 5, 2007, during an NVP photo shoot, Dru and Sharon Abbott fall off a cliff and into the cold waters. While Sharon narrowly survives, Dru is presumed dead, and a memorial service is held for her on April 13. 2008–10 In 2008, Devon is reunited with his aunt Tyra and her daughter Ana. Tyra eventually reveals that Ana's biological mother is actually Yolanda, and that Tyra assumed custody of Ana because Yolanda is an unfit mother. Devon is thrilled to realize that his "cousin" Ana is his half-sister, and he quickly assumes the role of older brother. In May 2009, Devon reconnects with his long-lost great aunt Virginia, by way of a social networking website. When Lily marries Cane Ashby, Devon brings Virginia to the wedding reception as a surprise for Ana and Tyra. Virginia soon informs Devon that Tyra is not biologically related to the Hamilton family, but was left with Devon's grandmother as a baby. More shockingly, Virginia gives Devon a letter that Yolanda wrote years ago to Devon's biological father. After reading the letter, Devon realizes that his birth father never knew that Yolanda was pregnant with him, and has no idea that Devon exists. After Neil's extramarital affair with Tyra is exposed (and after the revelation that she is not biologically related to the Hamiltons), Devon exhibits anger and resentment toward her. However, Devon finds that he is actually quite attracted to Tyra. In August 2009, after a particularly vicious argument, Devon and Tyra have sex with each other, unaware that his girlfriend Roxanne has walked in and discovered them in the act. The following day, Roxanne angrily breaks up with Devon, who later admits to a stunned Neil that he had sex with Tyra. However, many weeks later the couple reunites. Devon is now the godfather to Cane & Lily's twins, Charlie & Matilda, along with Traci Abbott Connelly, the mother of Lily's best friend Colleen Carlton, whom Devon had been friends with as well. 2011— In the summer of 2011, Devon approaches Tucker McCall about giving him another opportunity as a producer after his first deal with Noah Newman falls apart. Tucker and Devon clash on Devon's first failed attempt while Tucker's mother, and Winters family friend, Katherine Chancellor discovers that Tucker is Devon's biological father. Instead of coming forward with what she knows, Katherine names Devon as the head of her newly formed record label. When Delia Abbott is diagnosed with Leukemia, Devon and Tucker learn they share the same rare blood type. Devon unknowingly bonds with his step-sister, Abigail over how much trouble Tucker has caused. However, Devon also warns Abby that she is hurting her mother, Ashley Abbott by constantly rejecting Tucker and he reminds her to be grateful she still has a mother, because he has lost two. Devon and Neil support Katherine when she has a stroke after learning that Tucker teamed up with her close friend, Jack Abbott to steal Jabot Cosmetics out from under her. But when the truth about Kay's manipulations is revealed, Devon is hurt and believed Katherine used him to get back at Tucker. On October 11, Devon is shocked when his mother, now known as Harmony returns to Genoa City to explain why she kept Tucker a secret. It is Abby who supports Devon during the chaos. On Halloween, Gloria Bardwell tricks Devon into producing for mafia princess, Angelina Veneziano despite her being a horrible singer. Devon continues to reject his new found relatives and Neil advises him not to let his bitterness get the best of him. Devon takes the first to connecting with Tucker when he shows up at Tucker and Ashley's vowel renewal ceremony. Abigail is one of the first to invest in Devon's new record label. Meanwhile, Devon and Angelina's father, Angelo convince Kevin Fisher to watch over Angelina to keep her away from her trouble making ex-boyfriend, Carmine. Devon eventually begins to bond with Harmony and Tucker through music. Devon is ecstatic when Kay brings Ana back to town for the Christmas pageant and she advises him to give her a chance as well. Devon eventually takes his sister's advice and thanks Katherine for her gesture. In late December, Angelina is expected to perform at Kevin's wedding but instead the two run off together. With Angelina MIA, her track begins getting some attention and Tucker helps bring even more attention to the music by putting her in the news. In early 2012, Harmony comes across a way for Devon to get his hearing fully restored and convinces Tucker to set up the surgery. In February 2012, Devon assists a worried Katherine in helping to find Kevin and Angelina. Later Angelina and Devon have some creative differences but they soon reconcile. Devon and Harmony go with Cane, Lily and others for their wedding in France on Valentine's Day. Devon, and his parents, Tucker included, travel to Dallas where he undergoes surgery. While recovering, Devon realizing he can't wait too long to work on Angelina's next single turns to Tucker for assistance with the track. Lily forces Devon to admit that he actually enjoyed working with Tucker. Devon and Angelina soon cut ties when she moves to California. Meanwhile, Devon and Katherine bond when she learns how to sign just to talk to him; they decide to wipe the slate clean and start over. In April 2012, Devon finally gets his implants activated and his hearing is fully repaired. References External Links * Who's Who in Genoa City: Devon Hamilton - Soap Central Hamilton, Devon Hamilton, Devon Hamilton, Devon Hamilton, Devon Hamilton, Devon